Vampire and Werewolf
by congwing21
Summary: Lucy, Levy, and Juvia are werewolves. Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray are vampires. They meet in Fairy Tail High School and they start...falling in love. -Natsu and Lucy, -Levy and Gajeel, -Juvia and Gray
1. First Day of School

Chapter 1

**Lucy, Levy, and Juvia are werewolves. Levy, and Juvia quits their pack. The reason they quit is because it was for Lucy. Lucy was also in their pack, but she got bitten by a vampire. Usually, she would just need to go to the infirmary but the vampire made Lucy drink his blood. Once, vampire blood goes into someone's system, they turn into one. Porlyusica, a doctor helped Lucy, but not fully. Half of the year, Lucy would be a vampire, the other half, Lucy would be a werewolf. The pack kicked Lucy out, and her best friends (Levy, Juvia)were devastated. They decided to go with Lucy, so they quit the pack. They all decided to go to high school and live as a normal teenager. **

**Lucy's months:**

**January to June: Vampire**

**July to December: Werewolf**

**Lucy's POV**

"Levy, Juvia, we're going to be late for our first day at school", I yelled.

Juvia and Levy came up to me dressed in their school uniforms.

"Ready?", I asked.

"Yup", they said in unison.

We live deep in the forest, so we had a lot of walking to do.

30 minutes later….

"I can't believe summer is already over", Juvia complained.

I rolled my eyes as I walked into the school, Fairy High.

Juvia and Levy followed me into the principal's office.

"Hi, we're the new students", I said cheerfully.

"Well then, here are your schedules and ask me anything if you need help", Principal Makorov said, smiling.

"Thank you", we said in unison as we took our schedules.

When we exited, we saw that there was a line we skipped.

Since, it was a new school year, there were a lot of new kids.

"Sorry", Juvia mumbled, as glaring eyes shot at us.

We went to our first class, Mrs. Evergreen. She was our reading teacher. She was nice but if you piss her off, take cover.

We all have the same schedule, so we were always together.

8 hours later….

First day of school was finally over.

Levy, Juvia, and I went back home.

We did our homework and went to sleep.


	2. Three New Students

Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

Lucy woke up and stared at the calendar. It was September when they started going to high school. They were so popular, they even have their own lunch table. It was already December, one more month she would turn into a vampire. Lucy looked away from the calendar and looked at the mirror. Lucy's eyes widened, her hair was in a big mess.

**Lucy's POV**

"Damn it, how do people do this in the movies?", I asked myself, clearly annoyed.

"Do what in the movies?", Levy asked, as she entered my room.

"People in movies wake up happily, their hair aren't messed up", I replied, as I went to change.

Levy exited my room, smiling.

I changed into my school uniform and suddenly I paused.

I sniffed the air and sensed purebloods.

I growled with anger.

I grabbed my dagger and placed it in my book bag.

"Levy, Juvia!", I shouted, as I walked to the kitchen.

"What is it?", asked Juvia as she munched on a spoon full of cereal.

"We have company", I replied as I grabbed an apple.

Levy's smile turned into a frown. Juvia just stood there in shock.

"Here", Levy asked, scared.

"Not sure, I have a stronger nose than you guys", I answered.

"Whatever, let's go", Juvia said as she exited the house.

"Isn't it early", Levy asked, confused.

"She's just trying to avoid the topic", I said as I sat down on a reclined chair.

"Okay, well, I'll be in my room", Levy mumbled as she went upstairs.

**Somewhere in the forest… (their house is in the middle of the forest)**

**Juvia's POV**

"Juvia is not scared, even though there's vampires here, Juvia is not scared", I said, shivering.

Suddenly, I smelled a vampire but it wasn't a pureblood.

I froze.

**Lucy's, Levy's, and Juvia's House…**

**Lucy's POV**

"I'm going to leave early too", Levy said as she exited the house.

"Whatever", I said as I flipped through some magazines.

**Somewhere in the forest… (their house is in the middle of the forest)**

**Levy's POV**

While I was walking toward school, I saw Juvia.

"Hey Juv-", I said but couldn't finish my sentence when I sensed vampires.

I walked slowly to Juvia.

"There's more than one vampire", Juvia whispered.

"I can tell", I replied.

**Lucy's, Levy's, and Juvia's House…**

**Lucy's POV**

"Guess I have to go", I said as I exited my house.

I met up with Juvia and Levy. They were frozen like stone, I knew why.

"Guys, go to school already", I shouted as I walked up to them.

They glared at me.

"There's more than 10 vampire", Levy whispered into my ear.

I shrugged.

Suddenly, about 15 vampires popped out.

"Food… for my master", one vampire said, smirking.

"Go. To. School. Now.", I said.

"What? You're going to handle this by yourself?", Juvia asked, shocked.

I nodded.

"Go. Now", I said proudly.

"No, we'll do this together", Levy and Juvia said in unison.

I smiled.

Levy and Juvia turned into their werewolf form.

I just took out my dagger and nodded.

Juvia and Levy took down 5 vampires.

"There stronger than we thought", said an injured Levy.

"We can't go to school wounded", Juvia said, as she covered a bleeding arm.

"Sneak into the school infirmary", I said as I stabbed my dagger into a vampire's heart.

"We're not leaving you", Levy said.

"There's only nine left", I said.

"I'm going to regret this, but we'll leave this to you", Levy said as she turned into her human form with Juvia.

Levy and Juvia ran to school, leaving me with the vampires.

"Food… for master", a vampire said, as he ran up to me.

"Don't waste my time", I said, fiercely, as I stabbed him in the heart with my dagger.

I took down 5 more.

I had to turn into my werewolf form because the last three were really strong.

I took down two of them.

The last one cut my arm, my arm now needed stitches. (but in werewolf form, the vampire cut Lucy's front leg)

I killed the last vampire madly.

I turned back into my human form and grabbed my dagger.

I was now late for school now.

I sneaked in the school infirmary and grabbed a bandage.

I wrapped it around my arm and quickly ran to my first period class.

When I opened the door, Levy and Juvia was right in front of me.

"Oh Lucy, just in time, you need to go to the principal's office with Levy and Juvia", said Ms. Aries.

"Sure…..", I said.

"Juvia can sense three purebloods", said Juvia.

"I know", I replied.

I opened the door to the principal's office.

"Good morning girls", said Principal Makorov.

"Good Morning", said Levy as I sat down on a chair.

"We have three new students", Makorov said, smiling.

"Oh, I know", I said annoyed, as I stared at the "new students".

"Now, now, be nice Lucy", said Principal Makorov.

"I want you guys to give them a tour around the school", continued Makorov.

"What do we get?", Levy asked.

"3 service credits", Makorov answered.

"Done", Levy said happily, suddenly forgetting the new students.

"Alright, and by the way what happened to your arm Lucy", asked Makorov.

"Oh, nothing, someone's toy scratched me", I said smiling, as I stared at the three new students.

"Be careful", Makorov said.

"Bye", I said, as I left.

The new students followed me out.

Juvia and Levy ran up to me and whispered, "purebloods".

"I know", I said as I unwrapped my bandage.

"What the hell are you doing?", Juvia asked.

"Unwrapping", I replied, smiling.

Levy and Juvia turned around looking at the "new students".

Their eyes changed color.

I smirked, it was fun watching them.

I licked my blood away and wrapped it around again.

"Names", I asked as their eyes changed back.

They glared at me as I rolled my eyes.

"Names", I repeated.

The pink haired one answered, "Natsu".

The raven haired one answered, "Gray".

The long, black haired one answered, "Gajeel".

I walked up to them and growled.

"You let me see one innocent blood drop, I will kill you", I said.

I backed up and smiled.

"Tour time!", I said cheerfully.

"So, you guys know we're purebloods", said Gajeel.

"We have noses", said Levy, as she walked ahead.


	3. Bet

Chapter 3

**At The School Lunch Room….**

**Lucy's POV**

"Finally, done with the tour", said Levy.

"Juvia thinks we should eat now", said Juvia.

"Sure", I said, as I walked up to the lunch line.

"Guys, should I not go to school?", I asked.

"Why?", said a confused Levy.

"Levy, remember, it's going to be January soon", I said as I grabbed a tray.

" Well, I don't know", answered Levy.

"What's wrong with January?", said Natsu as he walked up to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Mine your own business", I retorted.

"Fine, be like that", Natsu retorted back.

"I see you guys are werewolves", said Natsu, as he pointed at Levy and Juvia.

"But you're different", continued Natsu, as he pointed at me.

"Talk to the hand", I said, as I placed my hand in front of his face.

"You better watch where that hand is", warned Natsu as he licked my hand.

"What, you going to bite me?", I asked, annoyed.

Natsu rolled his eyes and bit my hand.

"Hey!", I yelled as I kicked him.

"Don't mess with me", said Natsu, as he pushed me.

I growled, as my eyes turned bright yellow.

"Calm down Lucy", Levy said, as she pushed me forward the lunch line.

My eyes changed back as I glared at Natsu.

Levy and Juvia got fried rice, while I had tofu.

We sat at our usual table. We were popular so we had our own table.

We sat down and ate.

"Juvia wants to arm wrestle", said Juvia.

"I'll play with you", said Levy.

Juvia won against Levy.

"Me and you", I said to Juvia.

While, I was arm wrestling with Juvia, Natsu came to our table and sat down.

Then Gajeel and Gray came.

I beat Juvia and glared at them.

"Me and you arm wrestle", said Natsu.

"Fine", I said as I got ready.

"Loser is winner's slave for a month", said Natsu, smirking.

"Deal", I said, confidently.

"This is going to be bad", said Levy.

Natsu and I were arm wrestling like forever.

I was about to beat Natsu….. 2 inches left… 1 inch… 1 centimeter.

When I was about to win, Natsu swung my hand up.

"Damn you", I mumbled.

Natsu chuckled.

5 minutes later…..

I was literally sweating.

1 minute later…..

I was hugging Levy with tears coming out.

"I LOST!", I yelled in frustration.

Levy laughed nervously.

"Lu-chan, I prefer you not to flood the school", said Levy, nervously.

"I'm not going to", I mumbled.

"Now, you'll be my slave for December", said Natsu with a toothy grin.

I stopped my crying and whining.

"Does it have to be December?", I said, nervously.

"Yes, yes it does", answered Natsu.

"Levy, Juvia", I said, politely.

"Yes?", they said in unison.

"KILL ME!", I yelled, as I whipped off my tears.

Juvia nervously laughed.

"Forgetting the important part of December", Levy scowled.

"What is it?", I asked, confused.

Smoke was now visible from her ears.

"YOUR TRANSITION!", Levy screamed into my ear.

"Oh yeah", I said, as I realized.

"Transition?", said a confused Gray.

"Oops", Levy whispered as she covered her mouth.

"Great", Juvia said, as she glared at Levy.

"Sorry", Levy mumbled.

"Whatever, they're going to know anyway", I said, annoyed.

"I'm half werewolf and vampire. End of Story", I said as I got up from my seat.

"Oh, okay", said Natsu as he grabbed my wrist.

**Levy's POV**

Lucy was being dragged away by Natsu.

"Help me!", Lucy yelled as she disappeared.

Juvia and Gray sweat dropped.

"I feel bad", I said as I grabbed my things.

"What's our next class?", asked Juvia.

"History", I replied.

"We have that too, in fact we're in the same class", said Gray.

"Let's walk together", added Gajeel.

"Sure", I said cheerfully.

We started walking to history class.


End file.
